The primary objective of this study is to access the feasibility and initial safety data of veno-venous perfusion induced systemic hyperthermia (VV-PISH). The FDA has requested 10 patients for this phase I safety trial - five patients with interim assessment followed by five more for a total of ten. The second objective of this study is to evaluate the response rate of metastatic non small cell lung cancer tumor burden to VV-PISH. The clinical impact and outcome will be assessed in subsequent phase II multicenter trials. The third objective is to determine if the indirect non-invasive technique of electric bioimpedance is accurate and reliable enough to be used in future studies. To accomplish these objectives we plan: 1. to evaluate the immediate technical and patient-related risks of VV-PISH in the treatment of metastatic nonsmall cell lung carcinoma (NSCLS) 2. to initiate a risk/benefit analysis for the use of PISH in the treatment of metastatic NSCLC with regard to patient selection, tumor response, performance status, and survival 3. to determine whether the indirect non-invasive techniques of electric bioimpedance for measuring peripheral vascular resistance, cardiac volume, cardiac output, and other hemodynamic parameters are reproducible, reliable, and correlate with the invasive techniques of direct blood pressure measurement with arterial and Swan-Ganz techniques. The target population is patients with histologic or cytologic documentation of non-small cell lung carcinoma (NSCLC) of the following histologic types: squamous cell, adenocarcinoma, and large cell carcinome. Pretreatment staging must confirm Stage IV (metastatic) NSCLC. These patients have <5% 5 year survival rate. Patients will be reviewed by a multiple disciplinary lung cancer working group consisting of attending faculty from Pulmonary Medicine, Oncology, Radiation Therapy, and Thoracic Surgery. Oher collaborators, as needed, will include Radiology, Pathology, Primary or Geriatric Care, and medical ethics specialists. Standard and alternate treatment modalities will be explained fully in the context of the proposed treatment. Patients must have a Karnofsky score of at least 60 and give their consent to be included in this study.